


Deal Maker

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safeword Use, Smut, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Roman has made a deal with a faerie named Deceit, his brother's health in exchange for his firstborn child. Deceit comes to collect.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up! Everything that happens in this fic is 100% consensual, but consent is not explicitly given or asked for within the fic. Let it be known, though, Roman very much did consent

Roman was washing dishes, home alone and taking the time to get the house in order.

He heard the window open and grinned, humming to himself. 

"Now, then?"

He felt hands on his back, stroking the shapes of characters in a language no human could understand. As the pattern finished, he felt a burning heat along the traces. And a growing wetness between his legs as his biology changed.

"Deceit… fuck…"

His pants were pulled down, cold hands stroked his thighs and long clawed fingers slipped until a hole Roman had never experienced before.

Roman cut the water off and gripped the counter tight.

"Don't tease."

"As you wish."

The fingers slipped out, being replaced by a ribbed cock, longer and thicker than any he'd seen before.

"Fuck! Fuck! Use me!"

"As you wish."

Roman saw stars, hardly able to breathe as he was pounded harder and faster than humanly possible. Roman shouted and came, closely followed by the creature inside of him, who stayed inside for a moment before pulling out.

"What a beautiful bitch you are, filled with my seed. How lovely you'll look when you're round with my child."

Roman panted, catching his breath.

"And the deal?"

"I'm good for my word. Your brother will wake in the morning, healed as though he was never sick before. I'll return in a week to check on my child's progress."

"Good luck not falling in love with me. "

"I won't need it."

The faerie left in a flurry of leaves as Roman smiled, rubbing his stomach. 

He would definitely need it.


	2. I have no excuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Roman gets fucked by Deceit in snake form so,,,, beastiality adjacent? But not actually? 
> 
> Also, safewording and sounding

Roman panted, rutting against the sheets.

"Baby, I need you in me."

Deceit smirked.

"Your wish is my command."

Roman felt Deceit disappear and whined, flipping over into his back.

"Ass."

Roman huffed and was about to find a toy to fill the need himself, but stopped, feeling a light cold touch trailing up his thigh. He looked down to see a tiny yellow snake slithering up his leg.

"Am I supposed to be impressed? "

Deceit hissed softly and his eyes flashed white. Roman felt his body freeze up, no longer able to move on his own. Deceit paused and looked up at Roman.

"Oh, it's green, baby. I'm yours to use, any way you want me."

Deceit hissed and slithered up, wrapping around Roman's cock and constricting.

"Fuck! "

Roman's cock twitched. Deceit squeezed again, then loosened. He slithered up, wrapping around Roman's tip, and flicking his tongue across.

"What are you doing?"

Deceit brought the tip of his tail up and dipped inside of Roman's urethra.

Roman moaned and tried to buck up, but was held back.

Deceit hissed and pushed deeper inside until barely more than his head peeking out. He squirmed and thrust his body in and out, making Roman lose his absolute mind.

"Red! Red!"

Deceit pulled out and released Roman from his control, changing back into his humanoid form.

"Are you alright?"

Roman panted.

"Too much. Just- just give me a moment. "

Deceit sat back and stroked Roman's hair while he caught his breath.

Roman pulled Deceit into a deep kiss and jerked himself off, coming across both of their stomachs before going boneless.

"You know that's not what I meant by inside me."

"You should know by now to be specific with the fae. ...Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh hell yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Might follow up on this later, we'll see


End file.
